Save Me, San Francisco
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: Wonderwall Spin-Off / "Don't get to close, it's dark inside, it's where my demons hide." Rocky's past he left behind in San Francisco, but one summer will change that all when Trish grants him, Austin, and Ally the chance to return there, see what he left and what it truly means to have secrets in your past. What happens when three friends travel cross country in search of closure?


**Hello. :) As some of you already know, as I posted it on Wonderwall, this story is a spin-off of the original story. That means, it'll include original characters from that story, but will not be a sequel. In better terms, it's going to revolve around a side character's back story and share a bit more about him. For the most part, it'll include Rocky, Austin, and Ally. We'll see other characters from time to time of other characters you fell in love with, and a couple new OCs too. It's all about Rocky's past in San Francisco, and the choices he made which led him to the shelter in Miami. This story has been planned for a long time now, and I've been very excited to write it. Much like Wonderwall, it deals with some tough issues and will be dark at times, but I'm also excited for some fun. Much thanks to DarkScribe, who has not only been my cheerleader for getting this story out there, but always there to bounce ideas off. Our PM count alone is astonishing, haha. Anyway, I'm going to shut up now, and let the short first chapter speak for itself.**

**Welcome to Save Me, San Francisco, and I hope you enjoy the ride. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not." Those two words seemed to radiate through the shelter, crushing the spirit of the two boys standing a short distance from her. A tiny smile dared to cross her lips—not because she was happy for the decision but because she knew that it was coming—and she watched their own smiles fall and a certain brunette's turn sour. He opened his mouth to protest, but a finger went up in the air to silence him. The woman speaking gave him a look, one she'd seen plenty of times before, "Rocky, you can't possibly expect me to let you go across country by yourself!"<p>

"I'm not going by myself!" he countered, childishly. "Besides, I'm 18 now! I am an adult!"

Trish stood firm, her head shaking and sending her curls in different directions. "I understand that, but you are still under my roof right now. I can't take the chance of anything happening to you two when I have to report back to the state." Her eyes darkened momentarily, casting a sideways glance to the quiet blond next to him. "Not after all that's happened recently."

"That was six months ago!"

Six months or not, it was still recent in all their hearts. Hers especially, when she was woken almost every night she stayed over by his screams and pleas in his sleep. Ally felt for her boss then, knowing what she meant. Rocky understood the blond, but he was not a trained professional; he could not handle it all, especially not when he himself was still healing every day. Considering they were pleading to road trip to the West Coast, where it all began for him, her boss probably figured it'd be like ripping off a metaphorical band-aid.

"I know that," she said, softer this time when a few heads poked out of their rooms.

"Just say it," he dared, retorting in older form, if only for a second. His stance changed and his eyes darkened. "You don't trust me."

"Rocky," Trish scolded this time, her eyes too taking on new form. "That is not it, at all." She glanced at Austin, smiling sweetly if only for a second. "Austin, can you go in my office and find my phone?" Taking the time to do this, he disappeared and the woman stood her ground furthermore, "You know what has been going on with him, Rocky and to throw something as childish at me like that I don't trust you is both hurtful to me, and to you. I know why you want to go, and I understand," she urged. "But I can't okay two teenagers taking a road trip across the country without supervision."

Ally gave both sides credit. They had been pleading their cases for the last ten minutes or so, just after lunch had been finished, and neither side had moved much.

What came next though surprised even her.

"I will however give you an alternative." Rocky didn't speak, only challenged her with his eyes. "I will let you go on one condition." He began to pump his fists in the air, but the same finger that silenced him before now found itself back in his face. "You will go with an adult."

Immediately, he began to whine, "Jackson is so boring! And don't get me wrong, Ryland isn't much better!"

Ally stifled a laugh.

"That's fine," she assured the boy, taking a lazy smile to her face. "Because you're not going with them."

"I don't want to go with you either," he deadpanned.

"I swear, you're going to make me change my mind before I even tell you," she muttered.

She swept her feet aside, giving view to Ally, who had been trying to remain hidden the last few minutes. Trish grinned a bit, watching the boy's expression carefully, "You don't have to worry about any of the three you just mentioned because you're not going with any of us." Just as Austin came back with the phone, she held it up proudly, "I just got the okay from the state—your trip to San Francisco has been approved with one chaperone, the one, the only: Ms. Ally Dawson."

"_What_?!"

"_Ally_?!"

It wasn't like she minded, but a little notice would have been nice. Trish simply held her pleased expression, giving both of them the look before turning on her heel, walking out of the room. Austin was first to grin himself, coming forward to throw her into a hug, "We're going on a road trip!"


End file.
